


A Fresh Cup of Coffee

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Gavin and Hank are in this story what did you think?, Gen, Mocking, Snark, Swearing, Trolling, no editing we die like nme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Connor is finally an official employee at the Detroit Police Department, but Gavin Reed is still an asshole.But even before deviancy, Connor was a snarky little shit.





	A Fresh Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> All I can think of is Connor's snarky capabilities throughout the story and that one scene.

Connor didn't really like the break room all that much. There were many reasons, one being that it was useless to him since he didn't eat or drink or even need to take a break.

The main reason was that Detective Reed spent much of his time in there, and despite the fact that Connor was an official employee at the DPD, Detective Reed still didn't like him. In fact, Connor being a now permanent fixture at the office had made the detective more spiteful than he had been before.

The only reason Connor dared traverse the area was to look for a first responder to one of his and Hank's cases, who could have seen something relevant.

Depressingly enough, the only people in the room was Detective Reed and a female officer who looked disinterested in what Reed was speaking about.

Officer Amanda Silas. Good grades in the academy, no illegal activity, only disciplinary action was a warning after a relationship with a female officer. Her behavior and her records indicated that Reed had a 75% chance of failure of successfully seducing her, which could be adjusted depending on if she was exclusively attracted to women or not. Connor lacked the information to determine that.

Either way, she wasn't who he was looking for, but before he could turn and leave, Reed noticed.

"Hey, plastic ass!"

Connor reminded himself that punching a coworker would not go over well. Emotional responses to insults had become more common since he became a deviant, and while he never reacted to them, he understood what Markus had meant about the situation not being fair.

"Detective Reed." He calculated the likelihood of Reed giving him an answer of he asked for the location of the first responder and got only a 10% chance. He had a 50% chance with Officer Silas, but Reed would likely intervene in an undesirable way. "I was just looking for someone. I'll be on my way."

"Hey, get me some coffee, why don't ya!" Reed called, laughing.

Connor rolled his eyes, when an idea occurred to him. It would certainly lead to an increase in hostility from Reed, but the idea certainly amused him.

So he went to the machine and got a coffee, dumping an unbearable amount of sugar in it, before walking up to the table and holding it out to him.

"Look at this dumb fucking bot," Reed remarked, laughing. Silas gave him an annoyed look and scooted her chair farther from him. His chances of seducing her were 6% now.

Reed looked at Connor and ordered, "Get out of my sight."

"Don't you want your coffee?" he asked, tilting his head as if confused. Otherwise, he didn't move from his spot.

Reed frowned. "I said get out of my sight."

"You have to take the coffee first," Connor insisted firmly, holding the drink out. Silas snorted, clearly amused at the situation.

Detective Reed scowled and stood up, walking out of the breakroom. Connor smirked at Silas before following diligently, holding out the coffee.

* * *

"Tell your fucking android to stop following me!"

"Detective Reed, you still haven't taken your coffee!" Connor remarked, his tone cheerful as Reed growled in frustration. He knew that the only reason Reed had done nothing was because it was illegal and there were eyewitnesses everywhere, and he happily took advantage of that to remind him periodically that he still had Reed's coffee.

Hank scoffed. "He ain't anyone's android but his own, Reed. Just take the fucking coffee and he'll leave you alone."

Connor smiled as Reed grumpily snatched the drink from his hand, taking a swig before making a face that indicated he was close to spitting it out.

"Ugh, it's cold! And what the fuck is with all the sugar?"

Connor's smile grew a bit wider. "You didn't ask me to keep it warm, or tell me how you like it prepared. I simply guessed based on your personality that you preferred sugary drinks, since that is traditionally considered the more juvenile option."

"Fuck you, you plastic piece of shit."

Hank rolled his eyes. "If you are done, Detective, I'm pretty sure you have some actual fucking work to do. So piss off."

Reed gave an ugly scowl and shoved past Connor, dropping the almost full coffee in the trash on the way there. The other police officers snickered as he did, one even giving Connor a thumbs up. This gave him a feeling of accomplishment.

"You are a troll, you know that?" Hank noted as Connor sat down at his desk. "An absolute fucking troll."

"Well, I do always accomplish my mission."

Hank shook his head and laughed. "That you do. Now, did you find that officer we needed to talk to?"

Connor's smile fell.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Connor has the capability to be such a snarky bastard and I love it.


End file.
